religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Theresia van Lisieux
thumb|right|200px|Theresia van Lisieux.thumb|right|200px|Therese vlak voor haar intrede in het klooster. thumb|right|200px|De basiliek van de heilige Theresia in [[Lisieux]] Theresia van Lisieux, doopnaam: Thérèse Martin, kloosternaam: Thérèse de l'Enfant-Jésus et de la Sainte-Face (Alençon, 2 januari 1873 – Lisieux, 30 september 1897) is een Franse heilige. Haar feestdag valt op 1 oktober. Ze werd als Thérèse Martin geboren in Alençon als dochter van Louis Martin en Marie-Azélie Guérin. Op haar tiende werd ze ernstig ziek totdat het Mariabeeld op 13 mei boven haar bed naar haar glimlachte, waarna ze volledig genas. Al op jonge leeftijd voelde ze dat het haar roeping was God te dienen. Ze was uitzonderlijk vroom, maar stond ook bekend om haar gevoel voor humor. Ze besloot in te treden bij de orde van de Ongeschoeide Karmelietessen in Lisieux (Normandië) waar twee zussen van haar, onder wie haar lievelingszus Pauline, al eerder waren ingetreden (een derde zus zou in 1894 ook volgen). Op haar vijftiende trad zij, na een eerdere afwijzing van paus Leo XIII, met toestemming van haar bisschop en moeder-overste daadwerkelijk in bij de orde. In 1890 deed zij haar professie en in 1893 kreeg zij de zorg over de novicen toebedeeld. Zelf wilde ze geen non worden maar altijd novice blijven. Op aanwijzingen van haar zus, die op dat moment tevens overste was, begint zij in 1895 met het opschrijven van haar levensverhaal. In 1896 werd tuberculose bij haar geconstateerd. Ze stierf op 24-jarige leeftijd aan de ziekte. Na haar dood vertelde een medezuster dat er 'niets bijzonders' over Theresia te vertellen was. Maar alhoewel haar korte leven zeer geleidelijk verlopen was, wist ze door haar diepe verbondenheid met Jezus het geloof heel dichtbij te brengen en zeer intens te vertellen. Dit is mede de reden dat haar autobiografie, Histoire d'une âme (Het verhaal van een ziel), uit een drietal manuscripten samengesteld en bewerkt door haar zuster Agnès de Jésus, zeer populair is en in 40 talen is vertaald. Op 29 april 1923 werd Theresia zalig verklaard. Haar heiligverklaring volgde op 17 mei 1925. In 1997 werd Theresia, als derde vrouw in de geschiedenis, door paus Johannes Paulus II tot kerkleraar uitgeroepen. Haar leven is in verschillende boeken beschreven. Een bekende uitspraak van haar is: "Ik wil het rozen =zegeningen laten regenen op aarde". Daarom wordt ze afgebeeld als karmelietes met rozen in de hand. Ze werd de patrones van missionarissen en het missiewerk. Ze is ook patrones van Frankrijk en Rusland. Over Theresia van Lisieux zei Titus Brandsma: "Veelal verwacht men van een heilige iets bijzonders, iets dat van het gewone afwijkt, iets dat men de poëzie van een heiligenleven zou kunnen noemen. En nu ziet men het zo prozaïsch gewoon, dat men er uiterlijk de heilige niet in ziet. Maar dat is juist de ware heiligheid" Om Theresia te onderscheiden van Theresia van Avila wordt zij ook wel "kleine Theresia" genoemd. De Britse schrijfster Vita Sackville-West publiceerde een boek over beide heiligen: The eagle and the dove. A study in contrasts. St Teresa of Avila. St. Therese of Lisieux (Londen, 1943). Aan de rand van de stad Lisieux is ter ere van Theresia een enorme basiliek gebouwd, die door vele pelgrims en toeristen wordt bezocht. Trivia * Het Theresialyceum in Tilburg heeft zijn naam te danken aan Theresia van Lisieux. * Na haar verheffing tot kerklerares in 1997 maakten de relieken van Theresia een reis door de wereld. Van 20 januari tot en met 21 februari 1999 deden ze Nederland aan. De reis begon bij de Jacobusparochie in Den Haag. Daarnaast werden Vogelenzang, Amsterdam, Heerlen, Enschede en Nijmegen aangedaan. * In 2006 verscheen het boek "Theresia was mijn naam" van de Nederlander Willem van 't Hof, die beweert de reïncarnatie van Theresia te zijn. * In maart 2009 verscheen het boek Kleine zielen van Kristien Hemmerechts. Het verhaal gaat over de kleine Marthe die met haar moeder op bedevaart naar Lisieux gaat. Daar wordt haar leven verstrengeld met dat van Theresia van Lisieux. Lisieux, Theresia van Categorie:Kerkleraar Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Geschiedenis van Normandië arz:القديسه تيريزا ca:Teresa de Lisieux cs:Terezie z Lisieux da:Thérèse af Lisieux de:Therese von Lisieux en:Thérèse of Lisieux eo:Terezo el Lisieux es:Teresa de Lisieux eu:Teresa Lisieuxekoa fi:Pyhä Thérèse fr:Thérèse de Lisieux ga:Naomh Thérèse de Lisieux hr:Sveta Mala Terezija hu:Lisieux-i Szent Teréz id:Thérèse dari Lisieux it:Teresa di Lisieux ja:リジューのテレーズ jv:Therese saking Lisieux la:Teresia Lexoviensis lb:Thérèse vu Lisieux li:Theresia van Lisieux lt:Šv. Kūdikėlio Jėzaus Teresė ml:കൊച്ചുത്രേസ്യ pl:Teresa z Lisieux pt:Teresa de Lisieux ro:Tereza de Lisieux ru:Тереза из Лизье simple:Therese of Liseaux sk:Terézia z Lisieux sq:Shën Terezja e Lisjës sv:Thérèse av Jesusbarnet sw:Teresa wa Mtoto Yesu tl:Teresa ng Lisieux vi:Têrêsa thành Lisieux